1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to radio-controlled model airplanes. It provides a safe and convenient way for the average model airplane pilot to restrain the movement of his model airplane while it's under power.
2. Description of Prior Art
The flying of radio-controlled model airplanes has gotten increasingly popular in the United States. With modelers as young as 10 years old and with more powerful engines turning propellers in excess of 12,000 rpm, the need for increased safety in this hobby has never been more apparent.
There are several types of safety devices used by radio-controlled model airplane pilots that prevent the model airplane from moving while it's under power. These include: Hosage, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,672; Moses, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,015; Swaney, Jr., 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,668. Even though they will all restrain a model airplane while it's under power, these designs have a major limitation. Due to the fact they are dependent upon spikes driven into the ground to hold them in place, they are only useful on soft ground, such as grass or dirt.
A type of model airplane design currently growing in popularity is one in which the engine is in the back of the model airplane behind the horizontal and vertical stabilizers called a "pusher". The three inventions mentioned above would not be practical with this type of model airplane, because they all use the horizontal stabilizer for restraint. Also, Hosage and Swaney Jr's invention restrain the model airplane by having vertical members rest against the leading edge of the horizontal stabilizer. Four-stroke engines can back-fire and reverse rotation, thus causing the model airplane to go backwards. These two inventions do not prevent backward movement.
Another disadvantage of the above mentioned inventions is they either require welding or soldering for assembly or they contain numerous parts and require a considerable amount of assembly time.
My invention will allow the pilot to safely restrain and control his model airplane at a flying site with a hard surface, such as concrete or asphalt in addition to soft ground as the inventions mentioned above. My invention also restrains the model airplane's movement through its landing gear which is one of the most durable and strongest parts of a model airplane while also providing restraint in the forward and rearward directions. It can also be used with almost every type of model airplane design, including tricycle landing gear, tail-draggers and pusher type aircraft.
As an additional use of this invention, the pilot can use it while transporting his model airplane to and from the flying site. To restrain his model airplane from movement in the bed of a pick-up truck or on the floor of a station wagon or mini-van.
There remained a need for an improved safety restraining device for radio-controlled model airplanes. My invention does improve safety by giving the pilot more flexibility where he can safely restrain his model airplane while it's under power. My invention typically requires two parts, each simple to manufacture and to assemble. With these advantages, it is a device that would be inexpensive and practical for the average radio-controlled model airplane pilot.